When producing sound, a receiver also creates vibrations. Such vibrations are unwanted and may put a limit on the performance of a personal audio device, such as a hearing aid. This is due to the fact that the vibrations can be picked up by the microphone and amplified again; i.e. feedback.
Prior art document EP 1 353 531 discloses a coil and a magnet assembly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB may be supported by the case. The use of the PCB provides a relatively rigid planar surface allowing precise positioning of the coil and magnet assembly.
EP 3 051 841 discloses a motor assembly attached to the receiver housing by a movable suspension structure to provide an internal balancing within the receiver itself.
Prior art documents WO 01/43498, EP 2 073 572, and US 2015/110328 disclose different suspension members, all being solid; i.e. with a significant material thickness of the wall defining the suspension members compared to the size of the suspension members. These suspension members thereby only provide limited reduction of vibrations from the receiver to the assembly housing.